


Fuck you dare fuck my boyfriend

by abcxyz0214



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Neiltagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 她以為這是和一日男友的美好約會與更進一步的可能性開端，卻完全沒想到有某個物理學助教正打算破壞她的夏日海灘行。※來自朋友的業火點題，主角&夢女(=朋友)的一日約會文※但不知為何竟也有尼爾x主角的R18片段※現代AU
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Original Female Character(s)/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fuck you dare fuck my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheartedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/gifts), [pinenut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell or High Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775016) by [pinenut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/pseuds/pinenut). 
  * Inspired by [《the earth can't hold me》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715829) by summerbee. 



> 某日與友聊天時友說想看JD被這樣那樣的故事，於是隨手給了物理學助教尼爾在淋浴間對主角這樣那樣的故事大綱，卻沒想到對方的意思是「想看JD被我這樣那樣」......原來是夢女文的意思啊。(領悟)
> 
> 兩相加總下成為了這樣各種欲望所混雜的狂亂故事，盡可能地讓一切都合理，雖然一切合理的結果就是朋友並未得償所願(友：我真是史上最無法得償所願的夢女)。
> 
> 除了基於朋友的喜好將某個背景人物與〈a day in the life〉的角色重疊以外，本篇在整個故事的開端、背景色調與掌握虛實界線的目標中，致敬了pinenut的〈Hell or High Water〉，我同樣將這兩篇故事都放在inspired link裡面，期待大家去買一下summerbee的本，而且也請千萬不要錯過pinenut文字優美流暢、劇情鋪陳自然，將我們順理帶入情境，因此心緒隨之起伏的好作品(們)。

她趴在BB-8造型的浮球上，看著不遠處正矯健划水前行的一日男友，覺得昨天鼓起勇氣的自己實在是棒透了。

──那其實是個愚蠢的開端。昨天下午她的觀影之友竟臨時缺席，不僅讓她手上的兩張票作廢，還讓她在烈日下苦等兩小時，最後竟得單身進電影院看一部闔家觀賞的超主流電影。

她滿腔的生活抱怨與觀影心得無處傾訴，在夜色中拎著酒踏上不該獨自一人的歸途。癱軟在沙發上，乙醇的催化似乎讓她橫生莽勇，滑開交友軟體，在上頭搜尋半天後，找了個照片看起來最像今天電影主角的傢伙，任性地扔出招呼及問題：「你覺得天能演得如何？」

嗨，我沒看過天能。

抱歉我沒有看電影的習慣。

看見手機上頓了一秒才出現的補充回應，她大笑出聲，再灌下了一口啤酒。收到沒有根據的道歉反而讓她充滿被代償的愉快。

她不再糾結於對方沒看過火紅電影的問題，和對方抱怨起今天被放鴿子的不快。明明是陌生的彼此，對方的態度卻讓她漸漸放下心防，酒精也鬆懈了意志，讓她打下這麼一句：「自己看好萊塢電影實在太過感傷，可否誠徵您作為一日男友，明天陪我來場電影約會？」

本來以為這笑話馬上會被拒絕──她感覺得出，這傢伙是個詼諧但誠實的人。不料等待幾秒後，她卻得到了這種回答：

「如果是屬於正常友誼範圍的約會，我可以接受電影以外的選項。」。

她早該從第一句交談就發現對方是這樣讓人訝異的傢伙。輕快打上OK兩字，她總算記得要問相當重要的問題：「所以就這麼稱呼你？約翰大衛先生？」

「你可以叫我約翰。Libertinesluv4ever小姐？」

真是個好假名。她嗤笑，想起今天曬得自己頭昏眼花的陽光，隨意也給了對方一個稱呼。

「這看起來真像是假名。」

竟收到這樣的回答，她咧嘴哼氣，嘲諷撇嘴的樣子像極了與她分分合合許多年的前男友：「謝謝誇獎，我相信你也不叫約翰。」

「好吧。」彷彿能看見對方聳肩無奈的樣子，她收到了這樣的回覆：「既然這麼稱呼你，或許我們『正常友誼範圍的約會』可以選在海邊？」

這便是她現在抱著浮球飄盪在海上的原因了。

雖說作為室內派的她，只為一個「正常友誼範圍的約會」便如此曝曬在太陽下，感覺有點愚蠢，但事到如今她仍然覺得自己實在賺到──畢竟這個滑來的一日男友，身材實在太辣、太性感、太養眼，值得她今天不顧一切地戴了隱形眼鏡來到海邊。

別誤會她是哪裡來的如狼似虎色慾女子，那可是整個海灘的人看到都會回頭的等級，連旁邊那個帶著學生來海邊上物理課的年輕人，波的原理才滔滔不絕到一半，就直接被她男友破水而出的健壯手臂勾得忘了繼續說下去。

而那勇健的雙手此時正搭在她懷中BB-8圓滾滾的腦袋上，意外有著溫和眼神的約翰看向她，眉頭似有些微蹙：「你不擅長游泳？」

笨蛋，男女約會當然需要漂浮泳圈，誰管你會不會游泳。

她將心聲含在喉嚨裡，光明正大地假裝自己不諳水性，藉此讓那厚實的掌心或牽或托地幫助自己練習。

還是賺到了。一心想著能否趁勢走向超越「正常友誼範圍的約會」的劇情，她終究得承認自己果然是正值大好年華、如狼似虎的色慾女子。

※

結束了一點也不想結束的海灘時光，她打著報答教學的藉口，溜去一旁的小攤買了兩支冰淇淋──說來困窘，她一直很想和男朋友來場冰淇淋漫步約會，無奈前男友是自恃身分只會在茶館喝紅茶的類型，這個夢想始終沒有實現。

她東挑西選半天才找好最愛的口味。身上的小錢只夠買三球，狠下心來在約翰的甜筒上放了兩個，踏著小心的腳步回到海濱線，本該在視線內的人卻不見蹤影。

視線總算找到約翰放在流動淋浴間旁的泳袋，她往淋浴間的方向靠近，一時卻不曉得自己是想提醒男人冰淇淋很快就會融化，還是想偷窺一下對方藏在泳褲底下的秘密。

她對約翰布料底下的幻想霎時之間被怪異而破碎的聲音給敲醒，淋浴間簡陋的布簾晃動，她聽見今天仔細指導自己泳技的男人發出帶有痛感的低吟，昭示出某些可能的猜測。

嚇得後退一步，沒注意到已經半融的冰淇淋砸落在地，她一腳踩進已經和沙子攪和成泥的甜膩冰球，應當是上天的旨意──打滑的她下意識抓住眼前的浴簾，扯開的瞬間看見約翰隱約發紅的眼角，以及充滿訝異的眼神。

後腦差點就要撞上支撐淋浴間的鐵桿，她被約翰一把撈起，後頭伸出一隻白皙又骨節分明的手，順勢把浴簾一把拉上。

「還真是刺激的把戲呢。」她聽見探頭的金髮男子如此說，正是先前在海邊用視線意淫約翰的下流物理學助教。約翰的喘息噴在她的臉頰，環繞住自己的臂膀熱得發燙，她的手正好抵在約翰的胸前，富有彈性的肌肉被施力壓得微微凹陷，已經突起的乳頭甚至還因為被後方力道推動，多次深陷在她的掌中。

金髮男子極富技巧地在窄小空間中挺胯，她想像中約翰泳褲底下的陰莖實體，此時正因前列腺被輾壓而硬直勃起，就像穿著衣服的他一樣強壯得讓人目不轉睛。然而發現約翰正極力壓抑喘息這點，卻讓她立刻怒火中燒起來。就算場面再怎麼香豔奔放，她也沒想當這渾蛋用來刺激約翰的工具人。

幾乎是作為反擊地抱住約翰，她輕輕和男人行了貼面禮表示安撫，在另一個傢伙的視線刺來前，轉身退出這火辣但可惡至極的空間。

※

之後自己是如何結束淋浴、換好衣服，呆呆地坐在冰淇淋車旁等約翰來，她已經記得不太清楚了。時光彷彿被壓縮泯滅，直到她聽見來自約翰的「我很抱歉」，才慢慢地抬起視線。

「……冰淇淋，剛才不小心掉到地上。」她直接將空了的錢包翻給對方，眼神中的夕陽黯淡：「我已經沒有錢了。」

「如果我請客，你願意忘記剛才的事嗎？」約翰拿出自己的皮夾，尚且濕潤的眼神有些愧疚：「當然，如果你決定我們今天的約會就到此解散……」

再怎麼窩囊，也不能讓可惡的渾蛋以外力終結她理應美好的一天。她立刻站了起來，語氣和視線都斬釘截鐵：「請我吃冰淇淋，我就原諒你。」

約翰像是鬆了口氣地笑了笑，立刻走到餐車旁。他還特地幫對方加多一球，才一起拿著冰淇淋踏上歸途。這海灘離彼此的住所都不遠，步行是最好選擇。夕陽將兩人的影子拉得斜長，約翰的舌頭捲起一些香草冰淇淋，以一種事後補償的姿態開口：「尼爾……我是說剛才那個人，他是我男朋友。」

約翰慢慢說起昨天自己被尼爾放鴿子的事情，也讓她總算理解自己怎能真的天降奇蹟撈到個一日男友。遛狗的男人帶著鴨舌帽慢跑過海邊，海風吹響堤邊的棕櫚葉，一切都這麼剛好。

她自嘲作想，我們可不是同病相憐嗎？該死、任性、像個小混蛋的英國男友。

「如果我們都如此倒楣──而且看起來，我似乎還更倒楣一些。約翰，」她轉過頭，學著某種曾經看過的表情挑眉，半真半假地開口：「是不是願意給你可憐的同伴一個小小的吻安慰她？」

棕櫚葉的聲響更大了。

她等上許久，才聽見約翰為難的聲音：「正常友誼範圍的約會……我的朋友。」

她可沒遺漏約翰游移的眼神方向，還有一旁電線杆根本遮不住的金髮渾蛋。

好吧，我沒忘記。假意地聳肩表示無所謂，交換了彼此的手機號碼，她在路口和約翰道別，轉身的瞬間便落下淚來。即使拐進超市買上一打啤酒也無法阻止她的悲傷，她的悲傷蜂擁而上，在關上房門的瞬間甚至嚎啕大哭。

她擦著停不下來的淚水，喝乾啤酒而昏睡時，想著明天一定要打電話再約一次約翰──

──卻在隔天早上，看著鏡子裡自己的針眼再次崩盤，這次連哭都不行了，有夠痛的。

眼前似乎出現了英國人自以為不帶惡意的微笑，她悻悻然抓起手機，重重敲出簡訊後送出。

「親愛的約翰：可能是昨天看到太激烈的場面，我長了針眼。你能稍微來探望我嗎？」

她滑動手機，順手將自己交友軟體的帳號改成TheWomanWhoNeverGivesUp。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是混亂邪惡夢女業火點題，但我還是很認真揣摩了。  
> 至少此友四處催稿與shipping的樣子應該真的是TheWomanWhoNeverGivesUp。  
> （是吧!! 被催稿過的都舉起手來!!）


End file.
